The Witch, The Phantom, The New Life
by AngelOfTheMusic0112
Summary: Two girls get thrown back in time and turn erik's life up side down
1. The meeting of the most un likely people

The meeting of the most unlikely people

Jessica, or Jess, as her friend had called her was very much different from the rest of her friends. She stood roughly five feet five inches and was well a little big. She had left her home state with her best friend, and only friend, Samantha. They started their travels in Ireland, where they saw all the amazing sites of the country and drank everything they could. They tracked thou England, seeing the sites and sounds, however the best part is the fact Jess got to meet two of her net friends she had known seen she was 11 or 12. They had finally made it to Paris France where they had long to see the Famous Opera house. Jess had wanted to see if someone could live underground.

They made their way down the slippery stairs, one way or another they fell and blacked out cold. Jess felt the water on her face before she blacked out. When she woke up, she found her friend hogging the cover, again, but died asleep. She clawed out of the huge black bed which look like a sawn, she thou it looked odd for a hospital bed. She saw shards of glass on the floor. She got down and looks at the pieces; she dropped it when she saw the golden frame that ones held it. She had seen this somewhere as well but couldn't figure out where. She saw a back room and walks back and it flooded back to her. The black and white pictures of the opera house auction, lot 666 a creep ass monkey, which she wouldn't mind having. She smelled smoke and saw some damage but not much. She saw the pale white mask sitting there; she looked closely and felt it. Still warm, he is around here. She walked over to the lakeside, looked around, and saw the organ but no man. She took a deep breath and spoke out very few words.

"Hello anyone out there?" She looked around as she spoke, she wasn't as brave as Samantha but brave enough to take on Erik, or stupid enough too. She head movement and about fell again. When Samantha pulled her back, she looked pale for a half Asian chick.

"Are we where I think we are?" She said running her hands over the ashes where the mini opera house stood at some point. She pushed her long black hair back be hide hear ears. Samantha is a year younger then Jess but for some odd reason they pass as maybe half sisters. Nevertheless, at heart they are Dark Soul Sisters.

We heard the sound again; we looked at each other and pointed to the deep red curtain. We slowly walked up, put our hands at the edge, and pulled it open. They saw in the far back be hide the Christian Daae dummy was Erik curled up in a small ball crying. Whimpering to him self.

"Don't hurt me please." He looked thou his dark brown hair at us. She took a step back at the sight and smiles softly. She rushed and got the mask and got down close to him and held it out to him. Samantha got him a blanket, and covered him up. Jess handed him his mask that he took and put on his face.

"I save your lives just before _they _showed up to kill me. I hide you young ladies and well hide my self." He said looking to them both. They nodded and sat on the floor, and looked at each other. This was Erik, the Erik, the Erik DBCA loved dearly. The same Erik Jess had written the best seller Erik the Phantom, misunderstood. The Erik Jess had longed to just touch and be his own angel of music. The same Erik that was drop died sexy. They finally spoke, Jess going first.

"I'm Jessica, they call me Jess." She held out her hand and he took it and shook it softly as if her hand was a rose then he took her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly. Jess blushed.

"I'm Samantha." He did the same for her. She had more of her mind with her then Jess so she asked the main question. "We aren't in 2020 are we? Moreover, we just showed up as that skany bitch left you and nearly getting you killed. I'm right?"

Erik just nodded as the question where asked. Samantha just took a deep breath in and nodded taking it all in. Jess meanwhile was in shock, she looked around thinking like she normal did.

"We shouldn't stay here should we?" Jess stood up look over the lake at the burnt walls and the dirty water. Not much of Erik's treasury where taken when they came thou. She sweep over the main part, looking at the candles, the small boat, the bed, everything really.

Erik coughed "No we shouldn't, but you ladies can't go out looking like that.." he finally stood up watching Jess take in her new world, Samantha stood up knowing that look on Jess's face as her thinking. Then they both notices they where wearing their clothes. Jess had one her KISS ME IAM A WICCAN shirt and black jeans. Samantha had a shirt saying I am with writer shirt and blue jeans.

Jess smiled and blushes "Well I think we can get away with it thou the night and special order the clothes by an inn room. Problem is getting out of here; the army is standing over us as we speak. I can hear them." Her eyes where up at the ceiling. "Give me time and a map and I think I can get us out of here without drawing attention."


	2. Sneaking out of the city

Sneaking out into the city

After Erik got Jess the items she need she set her self to work. Paris had an easy system to work out. She had written a list of things they needed main thing was money and Erik had plenty of it. The other was a place to start over at. Seen Ireland wasn't over populated Jess thou they could start over there or somewhere else in Frances. Erik looked over her shoulder watching her write things to the side on a piece of paper.

"Ok here is the plan; I and Samantha are going to take each other measurement and keep them in my Inuyasha bag with the rest of our worldly goods, we can fill the backpacks with food and some water and wine, of course. We can trade some of the treasure for more money if need bed so take only what is most important. We can easily hide under the covers from the bed." She showed them the rout they would be taken to the countryside to a small town with a nice inn in it. Erik groaned at the thou that they would be sharing a room. They helped Erik load up the cart to take them out; Jess had cut her self on one of his sword. He cursed her and saw her just staring at the cut as it bleeds.

"She does that…a lot. Blood just pretty as she says, most anything cast away by the normal world she loves and must have. She was hurt bad when she was seventeen, never really got over it." She shrugged and lined the bottom of the cart with the pillows and soon they where strapping on the cloak and loading up the last bit.

Jess and Samantha lay side by side, as Erik drove slowly thou the streets. Jess could see very little and slowly feel a sleep, holding tightly to Samantha's hand. They had reached the inn. Erik checked in and drove the cart around back and got Samantha up stairs without anyone noticing, he warped Jess up in a cover or two and walked her up to the rooms in his arm, he laid her in bed and saw a deep scare running up her spine as she laid in bed. Samantha and Erik unloaded the cart and sat at the small table.

"What is the "modern" France like?" Erik looked over the measurement, they where both a little large but none the worse of a wear.

Samantha smiled at him, as she spoke "Crazy, they really don't like our people so we weren't very welcome there. There have been two world wars that were fought in France; woman got their right in most parts of the world." She yawned and Erik nodded.

"Well I will send this out tomorrow by way of the bell boy." Erik smiled as Samantha crawled into bed next to Jess. Erik pulled to chairs together and fell a sleep, around dawn, he felt a blanket cover his body and he opened one eye. To find Jess taking off her jeans and her shoes and shock. She crawled back into bed and whispered softly but not soft enough for Erik not to hear "good night my angel of the night…I wish" She fell a sleep. Erik slipped the note out side and heard to bellboy come and go. The dressed showed up the next day. Erik was sitting with Jess as she explained a computer, and something called the internet. Samantha walked out of the small changing room with her own dress on after Jess had gotten the corset on her. She made sure Jess had it a little lose. Erik smiled, Jess nodded, while Samantha looked like she was about to kill someone. Erik thou it would be a good idea that her dress was a light red with little roses at the top.

"I wont kill you Erik for the simple fact without you we would be died." She sat in the chair and let Jess go for her turn. After the corset they waited out side until Jess poked her head out.

"I'm not coming out!" She growled and pulled her head back in. Erik rolled his eyes, he was going to have his hands full with her, Samantha he knew as long as he didn't piss her off he lived.

"Why not Lady Jessica?" He got up and glided over to the door Samantha followed. Samantha smiled and laughed.

"Did he get it in pink?" They heard a louder growl propel meant as a no.

"I think I look fat in it" She whimpered and they heard her lean ageist the wall hard. Erik rolled his eyes and pushed the door open, Jess stood there in her dark red dress that kind of showed off her umm front a little to well, it had bows of a dark light red color. Erik gasped a little and stood there in shock.

"You look great..." Samantha pulled her out the room and walked around her. Samantha smiled and clapped. Erik stood there gazing at her with something much different the when he looked at Christian.

"WE should do our hair so we blend in." Jess smiled "Then we can get some dinner." Samantha sat down while Jess brushed out her long hair and pulled the front back into a pony tail. Jess did her own by brushing it out and pulling it back into something call a bun and putting short roses thou it like an x to hold it together. She looked at Erik.

"The mask will make us stand out. Sit I can hide it..." Jess said softly.

"Buy…"Erik looked at Samantha, saw the look, and sat down. Jess got out her "make up" and within 30 minutes, Erik looked into a mirror and saw she had covered it up and made it look like his own skin. He gasped and touched the mirror.


	3. Dinner and Dance

Dinner and the Dance

They made their way down the to dinning hall and got a table. They ordered their food and listen to the band. Erik stood up and held out his hand to them to take if one of them would like to dance Samantha shook her head put Jessica took his hand lightly. They flowed over the dance floor quite lightly. It was Jess's first time ballroom dancing; all she really did was following Erik's steps and movement. The food was served and they sat down.

"Wow this world is amazing" Jess smiled looking at Samantha. She ate as much as she could. Samantha smiled and nodded.

"Best food we have had in a long time." Samantha drank some wine, Jessi drank very little wine, she wasn't sure how her body would take the wine. After a couple of hours of talking about thoughts and dream, they headed up to the room. Samantha got to the room first, Jess growled. Erik laughed at them; Jess batted her eye lashed at him.

"Erik be a good boy and un do me please." She turned her back to him. His eyes went as big as they could and he swallowed hard.

"Can't you wait?" He tried to get out. She growls out at him and he stepped forward and untied the dress and un button the back. He quickly closed his eyes but his one bad eye wouldn't close all the way and he saw the dress slip off her body, he saw a deep scare traveling her spine. She got dressed in a shirt and some light pants.

"It's ok I'm covered." She was in bed, her legs crossed. He sat on the bed and opened his mouth and then closed it. He tried again and asked the question that was on his mind.

"How did you get that scare on your back?" Erik asked softly. Samantha had joined them looking at Jess to see what she would say.

"My cousin tried to kill me…can we leave it at that for tonight?" She laid down facing away from them. Samantha sighed and lay down. Erik got his chair bed together and looked at Jess. He fell a sleep watching her; he could hear her sob lightly in her sleep.

They traveled closer to the edge of France to go to Ireland. Soon they found it easier to travel now that they blended in together. Erik still wanted to know the story of Jess.


	4. Irleand

Ireland

They had made it to Ireland without any real trouble. Erik had let Samantha pick the home the would live in. They found a burn down castle, Jess said it was fixer upper, so Erik placed his name one it. Jess and Samantha smiled to Erik, this look made him worried.

"Why wont you go thou and do the building part? We will make sure supplies get here." Jess smiled she batted her eye lashes. She had picked a large bedroom facing out to the east. Samantha had picked one just down from her but facing the west. Erik thou this over and looked at his two friends.

"Ok I'll start with our bed room and work around that." Erik smiled as the girls walked into town and ordered supplies and books.

Erik walked around their home and knocked on Jess's door. She opened the door and smiled at him. "Come in…" She opened the door and let him in. She had begun to clean up the place. On a night stand was this round thing with something like ear muffs, and small cylinder like things beside it. Erik walked over to it and placed his hand on it.

"What is this?" He looked up to find her closing the door. Jess walked over and looked at it.

"Remember I told you about CD's and CD players?" She sat on the bed and smiled.

"Yes I do, what is in here?" He put the earmuffs things called "headphones" on and saw her turn down the volume on it and the pressed play. He heard his voices with Christian singing Dan Yan, point of no return. He looked at her and took it off.

"How did you get this?" He looked angry at her. She smiles and pulled him down by her. "You're famous in our time. They made a movie about it; remember I explained what a movie is." She spoke gentle to him, as if a lover or a good friend would.

"Yes I remember now, I'm sorry for getting up set its just…" Erik didn't have a change to finishes because she placed a figure on his lips. The first female to really touch him that way.

"You're still healing, I understand." She got up and left the room. Erik sat there and got up and left as well. He was working on the libraries now, which were places under Jess's room. Samantha was out buying food to the night and ordering more books.

That night they sat out side and had their dinner. Samantha had bought something called whiskey. She had gone off to read and head to bed; she seems to sleep a lot. Jess and Erik sat up curled up under a blanket talking something they called drunken talk.

"You know this is the first time in my whole life that I feel free from my family. I know Samantha is feeling better." She had her head on his shoulder. Erik was running his fingers thou her hair.

"This is the first time I have enjoyed having human contact, the first time I have had friends. As you say there is a first time for everything." Jess now was facing him her hair hanging over one of her eyes; Erik moved the hair away leaving his hand on her cheek. He had begun to not wear his mask around them, they never flinched or shudder at his looks. She smiled softly and moved closer to him, their lips met, he places both hands on her cheeks. She looked into his eyes without fear, her eyes where full of joy. She got up and lead him to her room. Everything went dark fro the both of them.

The next thing Erik remembers it the light from the sun streaming in from the open window. He looked around, he had a massive head ack, and he felt dizzy. He looked around the room and saw something in bed next to him. He leaned over…It was Jess. He saw the clothes they had both been wearing the night before thrown about the room. He got up out of the bed and began to dress. Jess woke up and sat up she looked as bad as he felt.

"What happen? And why are we naked?" She leaned forward, she looked like she going to be sick.

Erik blushed as he answered "I think we umm made love…" The look in her eyes was priceless. She smiles and blushed. Erik walked over and kissed her softly "Lets get washed up and go into town." She nodded and went into her own wash room and came out looking a little better.


	5. The Truth

The Truth

Erik and Jess made their way into town. Samantha was standing at a billboard of news. Jess walked up and saw that a church was to be build after all Wicca where to be burned off, this brought fear to Jess and Samantha eyes.

"What are we going to do Jess?" Samantha looked at her dear friend and sister.

"Fight it, like we did before…" Jess said as she walked to the stage that was used for saying important news. She stood on it and everyone stopped what they where doing to watch this new comer "POEPEL OF THE KIRA CLAN ARE WE GOING TO LET THESE CHRISTANS RULE OVER US, KILL OFF WHO THEY FIND UNWORTHY OF LIFE? IS THAT THE DURID WAY? NO I SAY, WE HAVE TO STAND AGEST THESE BASTERED WHO WANT TO KILL US!" Everyone cheered along and got into the mood, Erik smiled the one thing he knew about her was she was something different, never letting anyone put her out of her free rights.

The town gathered together and got weapons together. Jess formed a plan and Samantha became her right hand man, no woman. On the day of the attack, the town stood at the entrances as the army marched in to kill off the people. Jess looked at the leader, it couldn't be! The image flooded into her mind.

When she was 11 this person was her boyfriend, someone who claimed to love her yet he abused her. Then killed off the one male she loved dearly sending her into a depression state of living. She looked to Samantha and growled, "This is the work of the Harris, the strongest Wizards ever known, they set it up for her and Samantha to be brought back to this time to make sure they where never born in the modern time. She stepped forward.

"Hello Alex, long time no talk." Jess said the wind blew kicking up some dust her dress hem moved with the wind ageist her legs, her hair blew across her face, yet Alex could see the hatred in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

"Kira, Shadow…or should I say Jessica and Samantha" Alex got off his horse and removed his helmet. Alex still had the scares left from where Jess took her nails across his face deeply. "It's nice to see you guys again. Still alive, hmm I thou I could kill you two off in Paris up I see I was wrong. And who is this?" Jess growled and stepped in front of Erik.

"Leave him out of this. Leave them all out of this! This is between you and me..." Jess drew her sword and leaned forward her pangram feel out of her shirt around the gold chain it hung by. Alex eyes widen he spoke in a horse voice.

"You know who you truly are…" He stepped back from her. She smiled evilly and nodded.

"Oh I know who and what I'm…" Jess threw up her sword a red light flew down and hit her. Samantha threw up her sword and a black light came down and hit her as well. Their bodies raised up in the air Jess slit into two different people. The town and the army went down to a bow, Erik followed. When the light sat them down they looked different. Jess had long black hair with ice blue from the tips up to the middle and around her face, she had on a long dress that flowed out around her, it was blood red with black making it looked ripped in some parts, she had this huge angel like wings that where red with golden tips. Samantha had long black hair with red high lights and long flowing dress of black. Her wings where just as huge but pure black. The woman in front of them was much taller then them both, she had long ice blue hair with a dress of pure white and bigger wings then both Jess and Samantha put together they where pure white as well.

Erik whispers "who or what are they?" He reminded a bow till Jess, or is it Jess till turned and looked at him and smiled. She had the softly eyes like Jess but they where blood red with a ring of black around the edge. Her smile was like Jess, but who is she. Her voices was a soft Irish accent.

"We are the Dark soul Sisters, Phoenix the mother goddess, Kira the innocent killer, Shadow the master of the Darkness. In modern times we where just begging to have our own world, till this one threw us here. Now we must kill those who harm our human form." She looked back to the one named Alex who was still standing, he had dropped his sword. His mouth hung open, Phoenix moved aside and Kira walked up to him and pushed his mouth closed. She smiled a grin that scared Erik to death. She slapped him down and pushed off the ground. She was floating on thin air, the ones named Shadow and Phoenix followed. They speared out in a triangle shape and held out their names and spoke something Erik couldn't understand, but soon he saw what they had said come true. A huge fire ring came around Alex and his men and slowly closed in to the point there was nowhere for them to go. He saw them began to be burned alive, they began to yell but nothing was heard. Soon there was a flash, all that remained was Jess, and Samantha lying on the ground on opposed sides of this huge pile of ashes out cold. Erik and a few other rushed over to them, they where still alive but weak. They carried them to their rooms and laid them in bed. Samantha awoke a few days later, only to be sore, she went to Jess's room to find Erik on his knee by the bed.

"She will wake up when she feel like she can face the world again…" Erik jumped as Samantha walked in. "I'm going into town to check on everyone…" She walked away.

As she approach the town she saw four figures standing at the stage scared and alone. It couldn't, or could it? She thou to her self as she walked closer to town.


	6. The other phoenix and friends

The other Phoenix and friends

Samantha smiled she knew who it was Jennifer, Becca , Jessica, and Sarah all from the DBCA. She rushed forward and they rushed to meet her they all began to talk at ones.

"Slow down! One at a time please." Samantha smiled and walked them to the castles.

"Well we where told you guys went missing, your family did nothing. So we decided to go and look our selves." Jennifer said in one breath.

"We went down and…" Started Becca.

"Fell..." Finished Jessica

"We woke up here!" Sarah said looking around.

"Yea same happen here. Erik is with us…"Samantha smiled before they let out a huge girly yell of joy.

"The Erik? The Erik we long to kidnap?" Becca said jumping up and down a little. Samantha nodded not filling them in that Jess might have stolen his heart. Back in the castle Erik was fixing food he looked at Samantha and growls. He stormed away as if the new comers were not even there. The effect Jess has on people is wearing off him. She normal can calm then most angst people in the world down. However, she was up stairs in her room still out cold, for a week now.

"Where is Jess? Jennifer noticed first that their friend wasn't present now. Jennifer is the phoenix of the music; Kira (Jess) and Shadow (Samantha) are Phoenix (other part of Jess) are the queen's of their world. Samantha sighed and showed them to Jess's room. They all gasped and demanded to know what had happen to her. Samantha told the story and lead the girls away and they went down and began to talk about what was to happen.

Erik sneaked in during the middle of the night and sat down by Jess's bed. Jennifer opened the door and saw this, she walked in.

"She is one of my best friends…" She got by him and looked at him. He didn't have on his mask, this surprised her.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, it's just I feel like I'm to blame for this." He took her hand and smiled a little "She hated my mask, always said it took away from my true self."

"She is a good person. Also making people laugh. I'm Jennifer the others are Sarah, Becca, Jessica, and we got brought back here looking for them." Jennifer sighed and looked around the room and smiled. Jess had turned it into a small library like she does everyone she has.

It was two weeks now seen the fight, Erik laid his head on the bed and feel a sleep. Jess woke up, smiled, and stroked his hair softly. He woke up and saw her wake. He smiled and picked her up yelling she was awake. Soon everyone filed into the room. Hugs where exchanged and they went down as she ate and explained she need to get her emotions in order and regain her strength, she never truly left them. Soon there was only Jess, Jennifer, and Samantha, the rest went back to sleep.

"Jess what do you mean your emotions?" Jennifer said drinking some water.

"My emotions for Erik…" Jess looked down as the all stared at her.

"Are you falling in love with him?" Samantha whispered.

"I think so…" Jess said sighing with a smile. He will be the first male that has had anything more then a friendship with her seen her lover was killed in a battle over rights for their people.

Jess walked up to her room around dawn tried from eating that food. She found Erik in the bed a sleep. She undressed and got in she kissed his cheek and whispers "I love you Erik." She laid down and fell a sleep.


	7. Kira or Jess

Kira or Jess

Back home Jess was known as Queen Kira, Phoenix of the Assassins. She was very powerful, but lonely. Samantha or Shadow, Phoenix of the Darkness, depending on who you talked to was her right hand woman. Jennifer, Phoenix of music, wife to Damen, Phoenix's youngest son Phoenix of the Night. Angel the eldest of Phoenix's son had married Jess/Kira, they had went into battle together to stop the human's from killing of their people. The night her, her brother Daten, and Angel went to conform the sources out the murders it was a trap. Jess and Angel only barely made it out alive, her brother lost his life, Jess got that scare she now has on her back as a reminder. They went to war ageist her family and the world. Angel was the leader of the biggest army, at night her own cousin got into the camp and killed her husband in cold blood.

Ones the war was over Jess and Samantha went on their trip and here they are thrown back in time from their own world. Ever Jess was begging to fit in, but here she had Erik.

Jess stood on a high cliff that over looked the castles and the town. She warped her black shawl closer around her shoulder. The wind blew and the dust kicked up around her. She saw her friend and Erik playing out side; seem they got him into soccer.

She couldn't help but let her mind wonder back to her old life, even thou this new one was going good. She was regaining her powers back and could take all of them, even Erik back one. She will be badly drained but she could do it. All she need was a little more time.

That night the gang went into town for a party. The town people had come to know and care for Erik, so him without his mask never scared anyone. In fact, some of the woman began to ask him when he was going to settle down with one us, he actually blushed. The music was the kind that the Wicca would do back home as well. She was sitting with the group again when Erik and a few boys walked up and held out their hands at them.

"Care to day M'lady?" Erik said staring deep into her eyes. This made her melt. She took his hand and began to dances with her. They would pick up and spin the girls around. As if they could truly fly without wings.

They walked the girls home, only the other girls new that Erik slept in Jess's bed. Erik went into their room, Jess shut the door and looked at Erik.

"You asked me a while back about my scare…" She rubbed her hands together and watched him nod with his back to turn to her while he undressed. "I'm going to tell you the story." He sat on the bed with just his pants left on, she sat down facing him. She began the story, the picture rushing back to her. Tear flowed down her cheeks when she got to the parts of death and war. She closed her eyes when she finished and breathe softly. The voices of her brother and husband flowed into her mind. She felt Erik's hand on her cheek as he pulled her to him. She began to cry like a little girl, Erik held her and rubbed her back and her hair.

Erik never felt pity for Jess, she was very strong. Samantha had told him before Jess had a lot to deal with back home. Erik watched from the door way at Jess standing under looking the other way. Jennifer and Sarah walked up be hide him and got him in side.

"She nearly killed her self after Angel's death…" Jennifer pulled out a picture of her husband, Angel, Kira, and her together.

"Yea, we had never seen her this bad before. She is the best girl we know." Sarah smiled looking at the picture. "Have you heard her sing before?" She looked at Erik. The whole group had noticed she quit singing.

"I didn't even know she could sing…" Erik looked somewhat shocked. Jennifer got up, got the CD player and places in a CD, and handed it to Erik. They pressed play and out came Jess's voices strong and wonderful. If he daresaid better then Christian Daae.

That night Erik laid away while Jess staid up in bed reading and listening. He hid the fact he was still awake. He heard her sing for the first time ever, she was just as good here than on the CD. She looked at him and smiled.

"I know your awake…your breathing is off…" she said pushing him so he was on his back.

"I wasn't trying to spy its just I wanted to hear you sing." He quickly spoke. She smiled and laid her book aside and laid down with him.

"It's ok, I know u did. Seen you are the angel of music." She sat up and smiled. Erik kissed her deeply and ran his figures thou her hair. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"Ah yes the angel of music. Do you resilient the fact we made love before our wedding night." He looked away from her not to see her reaction but he saw it out of the corner of his eye. It was not a shocked one or up set.

"No I don't. What do you mean before our wedding night?" she places a hand on cheek and had him look her in the eyes.

"I do love you Jess…and ones everything calms down I would like to marry you." Erik said a little shaky.

"I love you Erik. And lets take it a day a the time. But I feel like I could marry you one day as well." They laid down and fell a sleep.


	8. Lust

Lust

Erik was sitting in the room when Jess walked in. She smiled and walked up be hide him and kissed on his neck. She felt him shudder it was his weak spot; she smiled and nibbles on his neck. He quickly grabbed her and pushed her into the wall she jumped up and warped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He began to kiss her with everything he had. Her body pressed ageist his, the cloth of her shirt made it easy for his to feel her hard nibbles ageist his chest.

He smiled and looked her in the eyes and lustily said, "A little happy are we?" She smiled and nodded at him; she tore off his shirt and raked her nails down his front leaving a red trail down his front. He smirked and tossed her onto the bed, she shudder at his standing over her half naked, the last time they had sex they where drunk, she was damn sure to remember tonight. As he pushed up her shirt, he kissed her stomach then the middle of her chest where her bra fabric wasn't covering her. He kissed her neck and bite down into her neck leaving a mark. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. He had hit her own weak spot. He kissed her deeply sitting her up only to take off her bra. He laid her back down on the bed, her hair speared out around her. He kissed down her neck and looked up into her eyes. She had a sweet smile on her face, he looked down and took on of her breast into his mouth and closed his eyes lightly. He heard her gasp as he went to work and took the other in his hand. He went on for what seemed like hours to Jess before he began to kiss down her navel to her pant top. He undid her pants and slowly pulled them off and ran his figures up her legs so lightly it gave her Goosebumps. He smiled, he liked having this kind of control over her, but he knew he would pay dearly for teasing her like this. He leaned over and kissed her deeply, as he softly warped his figures around her underwear waistband and removed them lightly. He kept kissing her, he slid his hand slowly down her body and speared her legs, which she did willing for him. She ran her figures thou his hair, she closed her eyes as he began to kiss down her body slowly, licking some spots. When he reached his spot, he smiled a smell that made him crazy for lust but he had to remain in control until he could truly lose control. He lightly blew out it and heard her moan out softly. He was teasing her to the point of no return. He softly leaned in and licked her, her love juices was a ready flowing. He smiled and went to work like a thirsty man in a death land. Soon he heard her groaning grow to a moan, her back picking up off the bed. He knew he was doing something right to get this reaction. Her body began to tense up, he had her on the edge of a earth shattering organism. He licked up her body, he hear her whimper as if wanting more. He got off the bed and striped the rest of his clothes off as fast as he could. He smiled and pushed up on the bed and guide his cock into her opening and slowly pushed in. He laid on top warping his arms around her back and pressing down on her shoulder, she warped her arms around him pressing her forehead ageist his shoulder. She couldn't feel out tight she was, she had lost her virginity along time ago. She gasps when he began to thrust harder into her. Soon she began to feel her self accept more and more of him inside of her. She couldn't get a good look at it. However, from the way her body was reacting it was large then normal guys. He began to give it all his might, they both began to pant and sweat from so much action. She had clawed at his back causing him to bleed a little bit. She had organism and organism and organism. She laid her head back on the pillow and began to moan out "oh Erik" growling louder and louder. No caring if the world heard her. Soon he gave a finally hard thrust into her and began to release his cum into her. They both fell back on the bed. They looked like a mess, covered in sweat. The smell of sex filled the air. Jess smiled and warped the covers around her as she looked at Erik and smiled.

"Oh wow, that was the best I have ever had…I swear all of Ireland just heard me get laid by the sexist man alive." She smiled and kissed him deeply "I love you Erik."

He smiled "I love you too Jess." He warped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. He laid his head on hers as they fell asleep.

All the friends heard the whole thing go down and felt jealous and happy at the same time. Some even needing therapy. Jennifer who was in the next room had a front row sound effect to it and planed on drowning Jess or having a "talk" with her.


	9. The Empire

The Empire

Erik sat down stairs at the kitchen table. He had left Jess up stairs a sleep in their bed. Samantha is the first to come down out of the group of girls. She didn't look pleased at all. Erik was a little scared about this.

"Erik we need to talk." She sat down with some milk in a cup.

"About?" Erik looked over at her.

"Jess, I know she has all her power back and can get us home. You are the only reason she hasn't taken us home. She tore between this time and ours. You need to talk to her. She wont leave with u." She glared at him thinking he going to blow up in her face, she saw his eyes look around as if thinking, just like Jess.

"If I tell you I had planed on talking to her about it as well as asking her to marry me as soon as we are back to your time." Erik had a cold stare, he felt like Samantha was just wanted to hurry Jess. Oh, he knew she had her powers but she was scared it would kill her or throw off their time if he came with them. He was going to talk to her last night, but his thoughts got side tracked.

It was noon before Erik decided to check on Jess. He found her barely awake in the bed. He sat down and began to rub her back. She yawns and sat up smiling. She kissed him and smiled.

"Samantha came to me to talk to you about.." Erik was shocked when she nodded

"I know. I heard…If you come with us then I will do it…and only then." She got up and began to dress. Her Amy Brown Tattoo stood ageist her pale skin. "Do you want to come with us?" She had ever so slightly turned her head. Her eye was covered by her hair.

"Of course. Why would I want to leave the one woman I had fallen in true love with?" He walked up and places a hand on her cheek. Her eyes reminded him of his own, sad yet happy at the same time.

"Let me gather my energy and we will do it soon…"She walked away and went into the library. No one saw Jess for two day straight at night sounds heard thou out the house. On the third day the books and other pride works where out in back on a blanket along with the thing they wanted to take back home.

Jess looked different for the first time Erik saw her wings close up, they where huge blood red with pentagrams stamped onto them. Her eyes had gone to a blood red color. She sighed, everyone lined up and took hands around the things they had laid out. A pentagram came down over then and everything went black. For a moment Erik thou he had blacked out but then he opened his eyes and saw the Empire.

The Empire is a whole planet full of different types of super natural humans. From Lyican to Vampira, Amazon's to Phoenix's, everything lived in different kingdoms with their own kings or queens. There were no modern things like cars out side. He saw a figure standing there. It was a male, around the age of 20 with these golden eyes of heaven, lightly tanned skin, a child around the age of five clung to his leg. She has this curly hair the color of brown yet the light hit it just right you can see hint of auburn, her eyes what stuck out the most ice blue eyes. She looked like Jennifer a lot, yet the strange man as well. To the right was a young boy of ten, he had hatred in his blood red eyes, like Jess or Kira, as she was known here, he had shaggy black hair and some places he had spiked it up, was this child mothered by Kira and her former husband…Angel? To the left was a man who looked like a pirate, a bandan pushing back his brown hair of dread locks, he looked bearly clean. In his arm's was a small child of one with black eyes, like Shadow. Where these the people Shadow, former Samantha wanted to return too.

Jennifer ran and hugged the young man and kissed the child she looked at the group and smiled. "Erik this is my daughter Destiny and her father Damen."

Shadow walked up to the dirty man and child and greeted them. "This is my husband Jack and our son Jack Jr."

Becca and Sara smiled began to walk down the stairs saying something about home and a bed. Kira was leaning ageist a post, she bent over and threw up blood. Erik rushed to her side. The young boy he hadn't been given a name yet rushed to her side quicker. He rubbed her back.

"Mommy?" the child whispers. Kira smiled and hugged him tightly. "AH MOM NOT IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!" He smiled.

Kira looked at Erik and smiled "this is my son Daten… Daten hunnie this is Erik…your step father…" She sat down the boy look looked Erik over and held out his small hand.

"Welcome to our family." He smirked and Erik shook his hand.


	10. The son of the beloved one

The Son of the beloved one

Erik walked Daten practices his swordsmanship, he knew very little about the boy. He tend to keep to him self only speaking to his mother. Who was his wife, they had a small wedding. Phoenix, who Erik had come to find out to be Kira's best friend and sister, had been there with Shadow and family, and Jennifer and family. He was very smart for a child of his age. Nothing had changed seen he came here, seem his past would change on Earth not here.

Kira's house was the same size as the Opera house. She had plenty of room for a huge family. Daten had his own room three doors down from his mother's. Kira entercanes hall was full of art work and pictures of friend. The livening room held the thing the family enjoyed playing with and working on. The dinning room could fit at least 200, it had hard wood floor and walls. The kitchen is where you would find Kira a lot. Baking treats and sweets for Daten and his cousin's. Erik enjoyed the study, which Kira had filled with more books then Erik could dream up.

The Second floor was full of nothing but guest rooms and bathrooms. The top floor had only a few rooms. Daten's bedroom and bathroom, Kira's bedroom and bathroom. Or should we now say Erik's and Kira's bedroom and bathroom. Erik enjoyed sitting with Kira as she played music and recording. She had the voices of an angel. Her band was called The Innocent Killers. She had a strong voice, Jennifer would come over and play with her.

Damen was a good man for Jennifer. Their daughter Destiny was the favorite to Daten, he would procect her from the other young kids from the local clan. Shadow would join in on the music as well. Jack, Damen, and Erik would sit in the kitchen eating, drinking, and talking.

Phoenix had seven children, Angel, Phoenix jr., Tiger, Broak, Anthen and Angelus, and Damen. She had been married twice, both failed. Angel, was married to Kira for over 100 years before he was killed.

Damen ruled over the part of the empire called the night land. Always nighttime, when he came over a young child named Midnight would follow him. Erik found this cute, she could fight just as tough as one of the boy. Come to find out she was accepted to study the ways of the Assassin at the local Assassin school.

One night after dinner Kira was standing in the kitchen cleaning up. The only part of the house the maids could clean where the floor any dishes where left up to her. Erik walked up be hide her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Hey my angel of the darkness." Erik kissed her neck softly, she shudder. "what did the doctor say about you getting sick in the morning?" He rubbed her shoulder what came next knocked Erik back a few feet.

"I'm pregnant…" she stopped what she was doing looked at him "Daten knows…he is happy, I just need to know if you want to have a child…"

Erik stared at his beloved wife. He thou he could never have children.

What should he say?


	11. Daten

Daten

Kira had to go on some business so Erik was left to take care of Daten. He found his stepson in the living room watching something on the TV. It was like a mini opera show, with the music…it was if he was right a music video. He sat down next to Daten.

"Who is this?" Erik pointed to the video.

"My father…he redid a song call Rip out the Wings of a Butterfly. And he and my mom are doing the video." They sat their all afternoon watching the different video, like his parents he had a taste for music. Like his mother he could write his emotions down on paper. He could bring the happiest person down to a depression like trace.

"Daten have you have heard me play my organ your mother bought me?" He smiled at the young ten year old.

"Nope, can I ask you something Erik?" He looked up to Erik and looked sad.

"Of course ask about anything…" Erik sat the boy in his lap. Daten hanged his head.

"My father died when I was very young. And seen you and mom are going to have a baby. I was wondering could I call you dad." Daten looked away letting his hair hide his tears, the same way his mother did.

Erik lifted his new son's head and smiled "Oh course…my son." Daten hugged him and they went up stairs and played the organ even teaching Daten a little bit.

Erik finally saw the boy's bedroom. It was quite large for him but he turned into a small home. His bed sat ageist a wall. Him and his mother stringed light around the edge of the wall and down the corners. The carnets had small star cut out on it so the sun would beam thou them showing different stars. He had a small piano in one corner with litter of paper around it, also his mother had giving him a wolf pup as a child, he named the pup Dan Jan. He was black all over only half his face was white. The wolf slept in Daten's bed at night with him. During the day he was off with the pack.

Kira opened the door and yelled out to her family "I'm home!" Daten came running down with Erik. She was only a little bit along but you could tell. After much hugs and kisses the family sat down and ate.


	12. The Baby

The Baby

Kira had invited her whole family over for a baby shower. The house was cleaned and food was laid out of the table, the gifts where put on the coffee table in the living room. The guest arrived, Shadow Jack and Jack Jr where the first then came Becca and Sara, next Jennifer Damen and Destiny with Midnight, Phoenix came with two of her sons Tiger and Broak. Finally, Phoenix Jr and Alex with baby David. The family sat out back and talked. Sometimes they would play guitars. After eating they all watched the children, they would tell stories and Erik felt like he was apart of the family. Kira would lean on his chest and he would slip his arms around her waist softly.

After the party, everyone went to sleep. Over the course of the next couple of weeks Kira got bigger and Erik began to write again. Daten would help him with the guitar as well. When Erik and Kira would lie in bed at night, Erik would place his hand on her stomach and feel the baby kicking. Erik kissed her stomach, he was so proud.

One night Kira woke Erik up, she looked a little scared. She had whispered she wanted him to take her to the hostile then come back and get Daten. After Erik returned with Daten, who got on the hospital phone to call everyone up. Soon the waiting room filled up with family. It was six hours later before they heard anything; the doctor came out and asked for the father. Erik jumped up and followed him out worried.

"She is fine, you guys are not the proud parents of a healthy little boy. I'll take you to go see her." Erik followed him and saw his wife holding his new baby in his arm.

"Hey my angel of the darkness…" He walked over and smiled. He sat by the bed and looked at the baby. The little one had black hair and light blood red eyes; he had a scare out line, like his father disfigurement.

"What should we call him?" Kira stroked the little guy hair. "I know Erik jr." She looked at Erik who beamed with pride.

"I would agree. Hello Little Erik." He kissed his wife then his son's forehead. He left and brought Daten in who smiled and looked at his new half brother.

Ones Little Erik came home life was never the same. Daten would go to school and come home, then do his homework, after that he would practices with his sword with Kira and then the organ with Erik. He would help if one of the other couldn't help with other one with Little Erik. Daten begged his mother to let Little Erik be across from his room when he was older. Kira smiled and said ok. Erik liked the idea of having his two sons close by for each other.

Littler Erik was much like his father very quite unless wanted to be heard. However like his mother he would tell you when he didn't like something. He would sit in his high chair between Erik and Kira. They would switch up feeding him so the other could eat. Daten would enjoy it because he would make funny faces at Little Erik and Little Erik would end up laughing.


	13. The video

The Video

Kira and the band decided to do a remix of a song called "Far Away" By an Classic band called Nickelback. Kira had enjoyed them when she was on earth so she wanted to re do them to her style.

Kira sat in her tailor getting ready. Kira had on a black tub top that showed off her rose tattoo over her left breast that had Erik handwriting signing his name over it. On her heart, she had my sons Erik Jr and Daten written in Latin with a heart around it. She had on black jeans; she had on boots for shoes. Her hair was pulled back half way and the ponytail was curled tight curls while the bottom was loses. Her make up was dark, she had on pale foundation and blush, her eye shadow was black, her eyeliner followed the contour of her eyes then she drew it down into a triangle and filled it in, with a dark red. Her lips where this dark red color. She had gotten her nails down them where black but look like the one she had drops of blood.

Erik stood with the kids far off but closes enough so both kids could see their mother. Kira was standing on front of a burned down house. She began to sing, her eyes down as the camera moved closer her eyes came up as she sang:

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

They moved to an empty ballroom, the window thrown open the drapes ripped in places flapping in the wind. She had changed her out fit to a black ballroom dress her make up stayed the same but her hair became all curly. They added in a ghost figure of her and Erik dancing around the ballroom together as she sang on her knees actually crying:  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

She then changed into to funeral like dress and held black roses in her hands standing on a man made cliff look straight ahead as if she alone and only want to be heard by the heavens. She sang out in that voice that sent chills down people spin:

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

The final scene is of her lying in a bed full of black roses wearing the ballroom dress her eyes closed, she looked peaceful yet sad at the same time.


	14. The Ball pt 1

The Ball pt 1

Every year or so the Phoenix's travel to Earth to have dinner and a Ball with the Leaders of earth and keep a close friendship. Kira was leaving Daten in charge of young Little Erik and Midnight who seem to have a strong friendship. Erik left for Daten to deal with the two miny phantoms as he called them.

Daten was studying to be like his father a guarded to a top phoenix, he would study by his mother side. Little Erik was following his father example, just as smart.

Erik waited at the base of the stairs for his wife. She came down the stairs everyone gasped, she had on a full-length dress of red silk, and her skin had a pale glow to it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with sticks holding up they where red as well with her pentagram hanging from them. She had on a light black cloak draped over her shoulders, her make up brought out her deep brown eyes. Her lips where soft red, her wedding band stood out ageist her fingerer. Erik gasped at the sight before him. Daten and Little Erik's mouth hung open at the sight of their mother. She walked down the stairs, Midnight giggles and Erik bowed to her. Their son and friend followed, she got to the bottom of the stairs. She had slits running from the base of the dress to nearly high thigh.

Erik rose up and smiled at his wife she was a sight to be hold "Milady…" He whispers in a soft sexual voice. He present a long stem rose to her, she took it to her hand softly.

Kira curtsied "Good sire…." Her eyes where life two stones with water rushing softly over them. The dress held no secret to her looks. Erik led Kira out of the house. They took a short portal back to Earth. Erik stood by her side as reported talked to her, she kept her arm hooked into his.

They walked up the grand staircase to redo Castle in Ireland. Oddly enough only a few of them knew why their was claw marks in one of the bedpost up stairs where the princess would sleep. The huge golden doors swung open, there was a bright light, music playing and….


	15. The ball pt 2

The Ball PT 2

There was a booming voice called out the arriving guest the hall rang with "Queen Kira and King Erik…" People clapped as Kira and Erik went down the stairs in the crowd of leaders. A full band sat on the stage and where playing music for people to dances to. Erik smiled, this was the world that ones hated him for something he couldn't control, and now he is a king of a kingdom. There was group of giggling girls, men laughing and talking about the way home is going. Kira parted ways with Erik to enjoy a group of females from her original country. Erik walked around looking at the different people, he knew no one would say a harsh would about him but would they about Kira he wonder.

"Well Kira who is that young man on your arm?" Said young females from the state of Maryland.

"That would be my husband." Kira smiled, Erik still hadn't fingered out her and Daten where part vampires called vampira (Daten was a vampiro). They all look each other then back to Kira.

One of them got a smirk on her face "He looks like the Phantom of the Opera. To be honest you would want to marry someone who half a face." They all laughed Kira narrowed her eyes.

In a cold voice she spoke harsh words "Who would want to marry someone as ugly as…you guys?" She turned on her feet and went to join Erik.

"Ah there you are my love." Erik smiled from the table they where signed to, Kira groaned when she saw she was sitting with some of those girls that insulted Erik. She kept this to her self and smiled at Erik.

"Hun can we dance please it's been so long seen we last danced." Kira pouted and Erik smiled and stood up leading her to the dance floor. After they dances awhile they made their way to table just before dinner. Erik pulled out her chair as she sat down, she smiled and kissed him. The girl that had made the insult looked at her in surprise as if she could have been lying that she was married to Erik.

"So you weren't lying to us when you said you where married to him…" The male to her right was the president of the untied stated. Kira glared at her and tried not to hiss at her.

"Why would she lie about being married to me?" Erik already looked insulted "We have a son together…Erik Jr or Little Erik as we call him."

"It's just the only man I have ever seen wear a mask like that was a monster under it who only wanted sex and blood." She took a bite out of her salad.

"The Phantom you mean? Well maybe the reason he did that was because he couldn't fit in anywhere eles. And if I'm right your country the age of a first mother is 13, and un married?" Erik spat at her, Kira smiled at her husband.

The man spoke up "Well your are but don't you guys have underage sex in your lands?"

Kira laughed "Seen I'm the queen of the assassins, no we don't. Most of us get married late in our lives and have one to three children. Phoenix will banish anyone who has sex at a young age with first coming and talking to her about it. Me and my brother where the first to kill those who disobey our leader." Kira looked coolly at the male.

"Isn't your brother died? Wasn't he killed by her ex husband." The woman smirked. Then got the shook of her life, Kira stood up and pour a bottle of wine on her.

"My brother wasn't killed, he didn't laid down and said kill me oh grate one. He died from a wound in his side. He didn't stop fighting, in fact my first husband was killed in a war YOUR husband started with us. He left me to care for our young son." Kira placed her hands on the table leaning over.

"YOU YOU YOU…." She wipes her face and looked like she was about to cry, she went to slap Kira but Kira grabbed her hand and flipped her landing on the floor.

"Never insult the Queens of our world big no no." She looked to the male in shook. "My leader will be in contact with you for her punishment." Kira looked to Erik took stood up smiling leading his wife out of the room.

They wanted some time alone and was sure Daten could handle Miny Phantoms for a nigh.


	16. Meeting of the family

Meeting of Family

Kira had family in the states so the next day they went there and drove up a lane that was a quarter of a mile long. The yard was full of cars on the front step sat five teenagers, one girl and four boys. The only girl looked like she could be related to Kira, she had long very dark brown hair, with these bright dark green eyes. The boy who Erik guest to be a younger brother of the girl had light brown eyes and big bright brown eyes. One boy was build with dirty blonde hair with these blue eyes, there was another boy with blonde hair with pale blue eyes. Then the youngest had light brown hair with green eyes. Kira packed the car and got out, she had on a tub top shirt with a rose on it and a short leather coat she had on dark blue jeans and high heels. All the kids looked to each other not knowing who she was.

Erik leaned in and whispered in her ear "How old where you when you left?"

Kira looked over her shoulder at him "I had just turned 19…they wouldn't remember me…"

From the deck, they heard someone call out "Who goes there?" Four women came off the desk, one looked like an older version of Kira, the rest Erik thou where the sister of this woman.

"Jessica?" The woman asked looking at Kira. Erik saw her cringe at the woman calling her that name. Kira sighed and put on one of those fake I love you smiles when really Erik knew she hated her real family.

"Yea it's me." Kira said as the woman ran up and hugged Kira, there was one thing Erik had learned that you never touch Kira if she hates you. The other woman rushed around and the teens shortly followed. Kira speared her wings to make the woman let her go, she re folded them.

"Don't touch me…" She said and sighed "Everyone this is Erik my husband." Everyone gasped Kira rolled her eyes. They bragged them inside where Erik found of the people name. Her mothers name was Connie (or as Erik knew her The whore who fucked me up), father was named Kelly, Aunts (oldest to youngest) Frances, Alice, Piles. She had an older half brother named Mark, who two kids where Brittany and Breanna. He was married to Susan. Then there was Angie who son was the one with pale blue eyes named Davidson. Then two people stepped up, the woman had short red hair and green eyes and the guy (or Erik thou he was a guy) with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. Kira's eyes flashed, Erik put his hand around her waist.

"Eva…Shawn…" Kira growled and Erik looked around everyone look scared.

"Jessica" The woman said the guy stayed quite.

"I'm Erik her husband…" Erik made that clear because the guy's eyes where following over her body.

They both took a step back. The woman growls, Kira rolled her eyes and turned and took Erik home. Kira locked her self away in the recording studio, Erik thou she was crying in there but left her be. He would leave trays of food out side for her and come back to find them empty, he was glad she was at least eating.

Daten finally got the door unlock and Erik walked in. Kira was a sleep on the floor, you could see where she had been crying. There was a video playing, Erik took it as from Kira's childhood. From the video it seemed her and this Eva person where ones close. Erik didn't press the subject, all he did was put her in the bed and left to room.

"I have never met that side of the family. They hurt mommy bad from what Aunt Shadow says." Daten said in the hall way "something about the one they call the Shadow Knight."


End file.
